


L’ambassadeur grec

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la visite de l’eunuque perse et de la délégation maure, un ambassadeur grec vient au château...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’ambassadeur grec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts).



> Tout appartient à Alexandre Astier. Références à l'épisode "Eunuques et Chauds Lapins" (livre I).
> 
> Postée le 30 juillet 2011 pour la communauté LJ 30_jours, thème "Kaamelott".
> 
> Rappelée à mon bon souvenir par un post Tumblr d'UnePierreIncandescente.

_« A force de jamais rien comprendre, un jour il va vous arriver des bricoles. »_

L’avertissement du roi Arthur résonnait dans la tête de Perceval, sans qu’il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi cette phrase en particulier lui revenait en mémoire.

« C’est peut-être à cause des colibris, là, les gens qui oublient toujours tout. Ça veut dire la même chose que « bricole », je crois. », pensa tout haut le chevalier gaffeur.

Un regard interloqué, souligné de khôl, lui répondit.

A l’autre bout de la table, le souverain leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sens que ce dîner va être long, mais long… » se plaignit-il en soupirant.

 

*****

 

« Mais je comprends pas. Comment ça se fait qu’il soit maquillé comme une gonzesse ? » insistait Perceval.

Malgré ses résolutions, le roi céda enfin et se tourna une fois de plus vers lui.

« C’est une coutume, là, voilà. Un truc qu’on fait de générations en générations.  
-Comme les confitures de ma mémé ?  
-Comme les… Pfff, oui, si vous voulez. En quelque sorte.  
-Ben y en a plusieurs sortes, ouais, c’est sûr : à la fraise, à la myrtille, à la framboise, à la…  
-Bon, ça suffit. J’ai compris l’analogie, c’est bon.  
-L’analgésique ? Y a un rapport avec les oiseaux ?  
-Aucun. »

Le Grec invité à leur table suivait l’échange du regard sans rien y comprendre.

« Mais pourquoi y répond pas quand on lui parle ? » s’entêta le chevalier.

Arthur lui fit les gros yeux, comme à son habitude, puis comme il voyait bien que cette pratique n’avait aucun effet sur son vassal, qui affichait la même expression interrogative et un peu bêbête, il entreprit de lui expliquer – pour la cinquième fois, au moins – la situation.

« Comme je vous l’ai déjà dit il y a une semaine au conseil de la Table Ronde, avant-hier, hier soir, ce matin et au début du repas, c’est un Grec, répéta patiemment le souverain.  
-Un Crète ? s’étonna son interlocuteur. Comme le truc rouge sur les coqs ? Ah, ben voilà, je savais bien qu’y avait un rapport avec les oiseaux !  
-Ah non, ah non, s’énerva le roi. La Crète c'est encore autre chose. Vous allez pas m’interrompre en plus !  
-Pardon, je cherchais juste à savoir.  
-Eh bien ne cherchez pas, le coupa-t-il. Vous êtes déjà assez pénible comme ça. »

Il ne prêta presque aucune attention à l’air blessé qu’affichait maintenant le jeune homme et continua.

« C’est un ambassadeur, qui vient d’une île lointaine.  
-Une île ? fit encore le chevalier. Mais vous aviez dit qu’il était grec…  
-ZUT -EUH! cria Arthur, excédé. C’est moi qui explique ou bien ?  
-Bon, ça va, ça va, pas besoin de vous mettre en bobine.  
-En pelote.  
-De quoi ?  
-Pas besoin de vous mettre en pelote, reprit patiemment le souverain. C’est ça, la vraie expression.  
-Mais c’est ce que j’ai dit ! se défendit Perceval.  
-Non, corrigea-t-il, imperturbable. Vous avez dit « se mettre en bobine ». Et ça ne veut rien dire.  
-Mais une bobine, c’est comme une pelote, non ? s’entêta le jeune homme. C’est ma sœur Dandrane qui m’a expliqué.  
-Mouis, mouis, mais là, non… »

L’ambassadeur grec les interrompit en désignant son voisin et en disant quelque chose au roi, dans une langue étrangère et chantante.

« Oh là là, non, hein, refusa tout net le souverain. Ça, ça va pas être possible.  
-Il a d’mandé un truc ? le questionna Perceval, qui n’en ratait pas une.  
-Oui, fit sobrement Arthur.  
-En quelle langue il a parlé ? Non parce que j’ai rien bitté, se défendit d’avance le chevalier.  
-En grec, puisqu’il est gr… Oh et puis flûte, hein, s’énerva-t-il. C’est pas ma faute si vous pigez rien à rien, non plus.  
-Non, je comprends pas bien, répondit humblement le jeune homme, mais bon, disons que j’essaye…  
-Eh bien vous devriez essayer encore plus, le houspilla son suzerain. Bref, oui, il a dit un truc en grec, en effet.  
-Et c’était quoi ? se renseigna Perceval, curieux.  
-Alors non, là, je refuse, émit le roi. Si c’est pour jouer à l’interprète toute la journée, merci bien.  
-L’interprète ? Comme le mec burgonde, là ?  
-Comme le… chercha Arthur. Oui, c’est ça, comme le type burgonde. Et donc c’est pas la peine.  
-Mais j’veux savoir ! insista-t-il.  
-Mettons que c’est… pas intéressant, hasarda le souverain. De toute façon, vous pigerez rien, je vois pas ce que ça peut vous foutre.  
-Enfin, sire, vous êtes pas marrant, bouda-t-il.  
-Oui ben c’est pas mon métier, mon vieux, le réprimanda le roi. Si ça vous plaît pas, vous z’avez qu’à vous recycler dans les langues méditerranéennes.  
-Araméennes ? Comme genre, Jésus et tout ? s’étonna-t-il.  
-Hum… Non. Rien à voir », répliqua Arthur en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

 

*****

 

« En plus, ça avait l’air de parler de moi, argumenta le jeune chevalier. Il me montrait, lorsqu’il disait son truc. »

Il eut un regard pour le Grec qui lui sourit en retour.

« C’était le cas, confirma le roi. Ça parlait d’vous, ‘ffectivement.  
-Sans déconner, vous voulez _vraiment_ pas me confier c’qu’il a dit ? redemanda Perceval, sans se lasser.  
-En fait, le truc, expliqua Arthur, c’est que si jamais je traduis sa phrase, j’en ai encore pour dix plombes d’explications linguistiques.  
-Pourquoi des moustiques ? On est même pas encore en été, ils piquent pas encore, là. Je bitte rien à c’que vous dites, sire.  
-Voilà, soupira le souverain. Des explications dans ce genre-là.  
-Des explications, vous voulez dire, comme quand on change de pays ? le relança le chevalier.  
-Non, répondit-il en se passant la main sur le visage, ça, c’est ‘expatriation’.  
-Ah oui, je me disais, aussi, approuva son vassal.  
-Bref, reprit Arthur après s’être éclairci la gorge, j’estime que vous n’avez pas besoin d’apprendre un nouveau mot. Vous avez déjà un vocabulaire assez éclectique comme ça.  
-Comme la foudre ? réagit-il.  
-Nan. Non mais laissez tomber, vous vous fatiguez, c’est pas la peine, rétorqua-t-il.  
-Si vous le dites, concéda le plus jeune. Enfin, j’ai pas envie de me coucher, mais bon… »

Tout au bout de la tablée, l’ambassadeur grec avait posé sa tête entre ses bras repliés et les observait, les yeux mi-clos. Si on était bien attentif à son regard, on pouvait se rendre compte qu’en fait, il fixait surtout Perceval.

 

*****

 

« Allez, sire, il est parti ce matin, le bonhomme, vous pouvez bien me le redire, maintenant, ce qu’il vous a demandé, non ? l’interrogea Perceval dès que l’étranger quitta le château.  
-Bien, comme je sens que vous n’allez pas me lâcher les basques… se résigna Arthur. Il m’a demandé la permission d’être votre éraste.  
-D’être mon quoi ? répéta le chevalier sans comprendre.  
-Voilà, conclut le roi qui s’attendait à une telle incompréhension. Ecoutez, je sais pas trop comment vous expliquer ça. C’est compliqué.  
-C’est un truc grec, formula Perceval d’un ton qui oscillait entre la question et l’affirmation.  
-C’est un… Oui, voilà, c’est un truc grec », acheva Arthur, très satisfait par cette tournure. 

Lorsque l’un de ses plus jeunes vassaux quitta la pièce, il marmonna dans sa barbe : 

« Ça définit bien l’esprit du machin, en plus. »


End file.
